Barney's Cave Party (1998) (battybarney2014's version)
:This video is not to be confused with the The Backyardigans ''of The 2005 Season 1 episode of the same name. "'Cave Party'" is the nineteenth episode from the fifth season of ''Barney & Friends. Character *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) Plot "Ug! It's an ug-cellent Ice Age adventure set to Calypso as Cave People Kids, Stella, Mr. Boyd, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop invent their way to Chip and Kessha's cave for something called 'a party.'" Summary Barney and Kids are seen in the School wearing white rock necklaces. They introduce themselves to the viewer as the Mountain Cave People. Barney and Gang tell the viewer a word known as "ugh", which can mean anything they want it to mean. They start to sing the song "Three Cheers for Ugh!" Then, the two Cave People walk off into the School. BJ and Baby Bop introduce themselves as the Valley Cave People. They walk over to a treehouse and see a note. The note is from the Mountain Cave People, and it is an invitation to howl at the moon when it is at its highest peak. The three accept. The Playground transforms into a prehistoric, icy land. The camera moves away from Baby Bop and BJ, who are now slowly walking to the mountains, and to the Mountain Cave People. Barney and Kids are living in a large cave on a mountain. They are waiting for the Valley Cave People. Since many things have not been invented, cave people can invent things a lot. Derek grabs two sticks and a large base and invents "the drum". Jill likes the idea and makes one too. They start to play the drums while singing "Drumming Song". Meanwhile, the Valley Cave People are questing through the ice age to the mountain. They come across a frozen pond. The three need to find a way to get across the ice-covered body of water. Barney and Kids a pair of inventions that he calls "ice skates". They sing "Skate Ahead" as they use the skates to get across. Now, the three notice the moon - almost at its highest peak. They come across a hill, leading to the Mountain Cave People. Jeff shows them an invention she has created called "the stairs". After a lot of walking up the stairs, BJ states that next time, she will invent the elevator. They arrive at the top of the hill. The trio all realize that they need something to get down the hill faster. They invent the "sled" so they can race down the snow faster than walking. Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, the Mountain Cave People are thinking of a way to let the Valley Cave People know where to go so they don't get lost. They invent the "arrow", like a sign, which will help the guests know where to go. They start setting up the arrows. Barney and Kids have already gotten to a large slope area, the trail leading to the Mountain Cave People. They see the arrows that the Mountain Cave People have invented and walk where the inventions point. They arrive at the Mountain Cave People. And the moon is just at its highest peak. All 819 howl at the moon together. Next, All Together show the guests another invention: the Hokey Pokey. They sing the song "I Love You" while dancing to the music. Jill's stomach growls. Barney asks if the sound was a cave lion. He tells him that it was just his stomach, and invites his friends over to his house for cake, ice cream, Mac & Cheese, Pizza and cinnamon toast. The ice age turns back into the school sing the end song. All rushes into going inside the Bus to Hannah's house for a snack. Stephen opens the door and he exclaims, "Ugh!" Songs #Barney Theme Song #Three Cheers for Ugh! #Three Cheers of Ugh! (Reprise) #Drumming Song #Skate Ahead #The Hokey Pokey #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from "What a World We Share". is used. *The Barney voice from "Seven Days A Week". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Stick With Imagination!". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "My Party with Barney". is used. *The Musical Background for "Barney's Super Singing Circus". is used. Category:1998 Category:Season 5 Episodes